


Room number 4

by Black_Dawn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Funny, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Oops, back to the origins, eng-ita, my headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 02:53:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14010588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Dawn/pseuds/Black_Dawn
Summary: This is what happens when Meredelicious asks for my headcanon.Posted for the "Headcanon Pillow fight By Meredelicious" on TumblrMycroft will be back in time for Sherlock's call and Greg will capture the murderer ..but.. in the meanwhile..





	Room number 4

**Author's Note:**

  * For [merelypassingtime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merelypassingtime/gifts).



> not beta-edited

english

 

"You should have been here with me. I’d have liked to attend to John’s wedding with the man I love” G

“ I love you too but you know,  I must keep intact the facade “ M

“Molly is sitting near me with the most horrible yellow dress in the world… oh wait I must answer to your brother’s question” G.

“ Dwarf ? Gregory! Molly’s proximity is infecting you!!” M

“Hey!! Are you just listening or there is a camera too?” G

“ There’s a camera. No please, leave your jacket on…” M

“ Nobody will notice if I disappear for a while. I give you fifteen minutes to be here… “ G

“Room number 4.. I’ m giving you two minutes” M

 

 

italian

 

“ Saresti dovuto essere qui con me. Mi sarebbe piaciuto partecipare al matrimonio di John con la persona che amo” G.

“ Ti amo anche io, ma lo sai che devo mantenere le apparenze” M.

“Molly è seduta qui vicino a me con il vestito giallo più brutto del mondo.. oh aspetta, fammi rispondere alla domanda di tuo fratello” G.

“Nano?! Gregory! La vicinanza di Molly ti sta contagiando!!” m.

“Hey! Stai solo ascoltando o c’è anche una videocamera?” G.

“c’è anche una videocamera, no per favore, non toglierti la giacca…” M.

“Nessuno noterebbe se sparissi per un po'.. ti dò quindici minuti per essere qui…” G.

“ Stanza numero 4.. hai due minuti” M.


End file.
